Declan
Declan was a contestant on Season 4 and Season 10. Declan is best-known for being the first medically evacuated contestant in the series' history. In 4'', he had set himself up to be a huge power player before an injury took him out at the start of the merge. In ''10, he overcame the stigma of being a returning player only to be stuck on a losing tribe. In total, Declan has spent 43 days playing the game and has had 8 votes cast against him. ''Season 4'' Declan was placed on the Birdo tribe where he formed strong bonds with the other contestants, particularly Ryder. Declan and Ryder viewed Ashley negatively for her poor work ethic; after their strong tribe lost the third immunity challenge, Ashley was unanimously voted out. Birdo would go on to win two more consecutive challenges before losing another member as Alistair became the first person to quit the game; despite this setback, Birdo won their third immunity challenge in a row. Swapping tribes on Day 19, Declan and Ryder joined the Kato tribe; after losing the first immunity challenge as reconstructed tribes, the two stuck with the Hundo trio to vote out Pierce. Losing for a second consecutive time, Declan was then brought in by them in an attempt to blindside Ryder; Declan sided with them, powerless to stop them, but informed Ryder of his situation. At Tribal Council, Ryder produced a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating the unanimous vote against him and sending Samuel home instead. On Day 25, the tribes merged into one and christened themselves Oranges. Attempting to gather fruit for his tribe, Declan climbed up a tree but messed up his footing and crashed to the ground, fracturing his arms and legs in numerous places, and was forced to be medically evacuated. Following his removal from the game he became the first member of the jury. Declan ultimately voted for Cooper to win the game; she finished as runner-up. ''Season 10'' Declan returned to the game six seasons later, getting a second chance as the medically evacuated returnee on the Kato tribe. The tribe won the first immunity challenge, but there was a strong anti-returning player sentiment. Losing the second immunity challenge, Declan was in the hot seat despite his usefulness to the tribe. Using his covert alliance with Barbie and Morgan, however, Declan tried to paint a target on Barbara instead, who held the tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol; Barbie and Morgan recruited Neil, and at Tribal Council, Barbara was blindsided in a vote of 4-2. The tribe won the next immunity challenge but lost the following one, and the alliance voted out its only outsider, Wednesday. Losing for a second consecutive time, Barbie and Morgan were now working against Declan, as he'd served his purpose. Neil clued Declan in to their plans and at Tribal Council they forced a 2-2 tie between Barbie and Declan; in the following fire-starting tiebreaker, Declan came out on top, eliminating Barbie. Losing now for a third consecutive time, Declan thought that Neil was with him to side against Morgan; however, Neil, not wanting a returning player to win the game, instead sided with Morgan, and Declan was blindsided in a 2-1 vote on Day 13. *Barbie and Declan tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Barbie was eliminated. Trivia *Declan was the first contestant to be medically evacuated from the game. *Declan received a vote against him at every Tribal Council he attended in 10. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Oranges Tribe Category:Season 4 Jury Category:Birdo Tribe Category:Day 25 Category:9th Place Category:Evacuated Category:Externally Removed Category:Returning Players Category:Season 10 Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Day 18 Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Kato Tribe (Season 10) Category:Jury Members